1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source structure for optical fiber decoration, wherein the light from multiple light emitting diodes with different colors is conducted by the optical fibers to a display member to create versatile pictures with flickering effect in a bright point pattern
2. Description of Related Arts
FIG. 1 shows a conventional colorful light source for optical fiber decoration, in which inner ends of multiple optical fibers 62 are disposed on a decoration board 6, while the other ends thereof are binded by a binding frame 621. A rotary disc 63 is deposed beside the binding frame 621 and equipped with multiple transmitting plates 631 with different colors. When the rotary disc 63 is rotated, the light passes through different transmitting plates 631 to create different colors of light. The light is conducted by the optical fibers 62 to form versatile change of pictures on the decoration board 61. Several shortcomings exist in such arrangement as follows:
1. The light source ends of the optical fibers cannot be arranged or divided. PA1 2. A volume of the conventional light source is relatively large and the necessary heat-radiating space is also larger so that it is not applicable to a smaller decoration. PA1 3. The consumption of energy is great and problems of over-heating and improper layout of circuit may take place. PA1 1. The occupied room is even larger than the aforesaid device. PA1 2. The problems of great consumption of energy and high temperature and unstable circuit still exist. PA1 3. The cost is even higher. PA1 1. The cost is greatly reduced. PA1 2. The light emitting diodes are powered on by much lower voltage and current than the conventional bulb so that the problem of high temperature and radiation is eliminated and the entire circuit can work in a more stable state. Therefore, the safety is ensured and the application range is wider. PA1 3. The low voltage and current of the light emitting diodes lead to low consumption of energy so that the light source is applicable in a device with small volume, such as a Christmas card. PA1 4. Without the problem of high temperature, the optical fibers are free from thermal deformation.
FIG. 2 shows another colorful light source for optical fiber decoration, including a decoration board 71 with bright points of picture 711, optical fibers 72 and binding frame 721. The light source 74 is disposed in a rotary ring 73 formed with peripheral transmitting plates 731 with different colors. The rotary ring 73 is driven by a driving means 75 to shift the different transmitting plates 731 so as to create different colors of light. The light is conducted by the optical fibers 72 to the decoration board 71 to form a picture of bright points 711. Such arrangement still has the following shortcomings: